1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved hood latch and release mechanism and related apparatus for operating the mechanism which together provide an improved hood latch and release system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hood latch and release mechanisms (hereinafter referred to as hood latches or hood latch mechanisms) are employed conventionally in automobiles, trucks, tractor-trailers, among other apparatus for securing one or more compartments. Conventional hood latches are widely used in automobiles and trucks to maintain the hood in a closed position as well as to provide security for the engine compartment. These hood latches can be released by pulling a lever or rod within the passenger compartment that in turn releases the latch, thereby permitting the hood to be opened. The lever or rod is functionally connected to the hood latch by a cable assembly which comprises a sheath or conduit having a cable or strand which is longitudinally movable in the sheath under tension. Actuation of the lever or rod exerts a tension force through the cable, pulling on and actuating the latch release mechanism.
Conventional hood latch mechanisms can often be operated in an unintended manner by manually pulling on the cable assembly via access from underneath the vehicle or through the front grill of the vehicle, which in turn pulls the strand and releases the latch mechanism. Such unintended release operation of the hood latch unfortunately allows unauthorized access to the engine and its components as well as several other components of the vehicle, presenting the opportunity for theft and vandalism. Consequently, there is a need in this art for an improved hood latch mechanism which eliminates unauthorized access to the engine compartment and theft of vehicle components or the entire vehicle by eliminating the ability to pull on the cable or strand so as to unlatch the hood latch mechanism.